


there's so many ways to give in

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Described Death, F/F, literally a vampire killing someone then sobbing, not that graphic, tw lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: The first night for a vampire is always the hardest, but what happens when they're alone with their unknown urges and power?
Relationships: Juice Boxx/Scarlett BoBo (Drag Race)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	there's so many ways to give in

**Author's Note:**

> aka some angsty dark vampire shit i wrote at 1am in like an hour bc i really wanted to write angst, also boboxx fit the idea very well, fic title from simmer by hayley williams which def is the vibe of this.

_Pain._

Dull, throbbing pain. That was all Juice felt, her bones were heavier than before, something was off. Her memories were a blur, a mixture of fear, and acceptance. Then nothing. 

She sat up, regaining her composure. Finding yourself passed out in an alley was enough to set off anyone into anxiety, this was different though. Juice didn’t feel like herself. Her body felt unnatural, the heaving of tired limbs was something stomach-churning and she couldn’t say why. She stood, legs almost buckling underneath her as she tried. 

That was when the memories came flooding back. A mess of screams and pleads that fell of death ears and the reluctant acceptance that this was the end. She was either to die there or wake one of them. Someone not fully herself.

_Oh._

It started to click, her body felt heavier but stronger than before. Where nighttime would have brought drowsiness it now brought heightened awareness. Her breathing was slower than ever before, but it felt fine. But there was something else, a primal, instinctual urge that grew the more time passed. It was a hunger, Juice began to realise what she was craving, though before anything could be done to stop it she was no longer alone. 

A man, average height, clearly nothing special. He watched over juice, a leering grin plastered on her face that made her stomach twist in nausea. Wordlessly he stepped forward, hands finding their way to touch-

Red. That was all Juice saw. The sense of touch fired up things she didn’t know possible. She was blinded by the newfound instincts, not thinking, only acting. She had no idea what was happening. It was as if she was watching someone control her body. Nothing she said or did was her. It was horrifying but all she could do was watch. 

The man didn’t have time to do much else before he was slammed into the wall of the alley. A scream, pleading for mercy. He didn’t mean it, it was a joke. Juice idly wondered how many girls had heard these words. How many hadn’t been so lucky? It only fueled her instincts more. Her only response was a feral hiss that sent shockwaves through the man. His face was reminiscent of Juice’s in the same position, with one key difference.

She wasn’t a monster.

Soon the begs stopped, his body fell limp under her grasp as her hunger started to get satisfied. The taste of blood felt so good on her tongue. It was sweeter than she thought, the rush that went through her body was euphoric. It was as if this was all she ever wanted, sucking the blood dry made her feel alive. Or as alive as she could be as a vampire.

It came crashing down before long. The blood was gone, her hunger was quenched for now. All that was left was the person who had almost immediately lost control. She saw the aftermath, the blood splattered on the corpse and herself, dripping from her hands and face. She had done this. Killed a person without flinching. No difficulty just snapped and killed with no hesitation.

_She was a monster._

All she could do was cry, tears fell faster than she knew possible. Vision blurred by tears, she couldn’t see the outcome of her desires, but she knew it was there. The image was imprinted in her eyes. It wasn’t going to be forgotten any time soon. Helpless sobs mixed with fear. It would deter any sane person, no one wanted to approach the sobs coming from an alley out of fear of self-preservation. Not unless you were devoid of both things.

Scarlett didn’t feel fear anymore. Enough people had tried to hunt them down, it was a tiring game that had been left emotionless long ago. Nothing was exciting anymore, nothing to pique their interest. That was until the noises from the alley. The cries were distraught, Scarlett felt their chest seize, how hurt was this person to make them feel something just by hearing cries?

Seeing a small girl, blood-soaked hands and face, looking in horror at herself and the corpse next to her was when Scarlett understood. Those sunken, traumatised eyes, they were familiar. It had happened to them before the emotions fell apart with experience. Nothing hurt after a while, but clearly, for some it still did. 

Juice didn’t notice the person watching her, only continuing to cry and shake more with every passing breath. Her mind whirled with the same repeating thoughts. You killed a man. You’re a monster. You’re a danger to everyone.   
Scarlett saw the girl only get worse and decided to try and help. Her crying was heart wrenching even to the least empathetic person. 

“Hey. It gets easier.”

Juice jumped back, eyes wide in shock. She stared up, met by tired eyes, and a melancholic smile. The new person looked at her as if they understood, nodding when she tried to babble out an explanation that ended in a lack of words, only pained whimpers. Scarlett inched closer before becoming level, Juice wanted to grab them, but only shook and let out another whimper.

“Are you alright? I’ve never seen someone so shaken up after a kill? Is this your first?” Juice nodded mutely, flinching at the ease of Scarlett talking about a murder. Their expression shifted from one of understanding to one of concern that made Juice’s stomach flip. What could have set this hardened vampire off to look at her in such a way?

“How long have you been turned for?” Scarlett was suspicious, if their theory was true, the reaction made a lot more sense, not only that but it was a worrying thought. 

“Tonight.” Juice barely managed to choke out, falling into the arms that soon embraced her. 

Scarlett could only hug the girl. Who would be so cruel to leave a baby vampire alone? The first night of turning was always the hardest and the girl had no support, although it explained why her first kill had come so early. No one was there to stop her in any scenario. 

“You poor thing, urges are a bitch to control especially when you’re young. Whoever turned you was cruel, if I find them I'll make sure they get what’s coming to them.” Scarlett ran their hands over the girl’s head, noting how she leant into the touch. Although she was a stranger, Scarlett knew juice needed help, she was fragile and scared, having nowhere to turn. She needed support and someone had to give it to her. 

“Come with me, you can clean yourself out and I can help you not do this again if that’s what you want.” Juice blindly followed as Scarlett helped her up, they exchanged names as they walked, the younger vampire not able to let out many responses but still attempting to hold a small conversation. 

Scarlett blinked, this girl might be troublesome and they volunteered to help her for as long as necessary. Although maybe it was worth it. They finally felt emotions other than boredom and it was interesting, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> liked it? comment and leave kudos if you don't mind :) I'm on tumblr @soulfulwinter if you wanna come say hi :D


End file.
